


The High Council Leader

by dirtygsanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dominance, Drugs, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Submission, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygsanchez/pseuds/dirtygsanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riq IV, Leader of the High Council has developed an unhealthy obsession with Evil Rick, but is he the powerful sadist that everyone in the Citadel believes him to be?</p><p>"It’s the High Council Sir.”</p><p>Evil Rick took a sharp swig from his flask in an attempt to quell his blossoming handover; God he felt like shit.</p><p>“What, all of them?” He stammered.</p><p>“No Sir, just Riq IV.”</p><p>Fuck, not him, anyone but him; just the sight of Riq’s smug shit eating grin was enough to make Evil Rick want to retch. His mind instantly flooded with memories of a disgustingly disturbing mistaken night of drunken making out with the sweaty handed, leering little pervert. Of course this had occurred years ago, before he had become a member of the High Council. Now that Riq was Leader of that Council he was a pretty formidable character with real power which he regularly went out of his way to demonstrate he wasn’t afraid to abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The High Council Leader

Evil Rick lay dozing on a chair in his lab, his long legs stretched out in front of him, ankles resting on his work bench. The floor surrounding him was swimming in whiskey, flecked here and there with sharp broken shards from the glass that slipped from his hand as he passed out. A sticky cigarette hung from his bottom lip having self-extinguished many hours previously.

A red light began swirling urgently in the corner of the room, signifying the presence of an intruder but remained unnoticed due to his heavy slumber. It was only when the alarms began; pulsing and ear piercing that he finally awoke with an angry jolt.

 _“Uggghhh”_  was the only sound to pass his lips as he attempted to compose himself. He smirked with appreciation as he spied the crumpled looking cigarette hanging from his lips and immediately searched for a lighter.

Igniting the end, he sucked back the smoke with the grimace a previously lit cigarette would often force from him. Dragging himself to his feet with an audible groan, he made his way over to the security console, thumping it with his fist until the grainy footage finally started to clear.

The logo on the ship was unmistakable; Council of Dicks…fuck. Their arrival was definitely an unwelcome surprise and somewhat baffling.

The General of his Guard scuttled in looking extremely harassed, with a small collection of foot soldiers shuffling nervously behind him.

 _“Finally, where, where the fuck have you been, what is hell is going –urp-on?”_  Evil Rick barked while attempting to locate his hip flask.

_“It’s the High Council Sir.”_

Evil Rick took a sharp swig from his flask in an attempt to quell his blossoming handover; God he felt like shit.

 _“What, all of them?”_ He stammered.

_“No Sir, just Riq IV.”_

Fuck, not him, anyone but him; just the sight of Riq’s smug shit eating grin was enough to make Evil Rick want to retch. His mind instantly flooded with memories of a disgustingly disturbing mistaken night of drunken making out with the sweaty handed, leering little pervert. Of course this had occurred years ago, before he had become a member of the High Council. Now that Riq was Leader of that Council he was a pretty formidable character with real power which he regularly went out of his way to demonstrate he wasn’t afraid to abuse.

 _“Your orders Sir?”_ The General prompted.

_“Tell him I’m…tell him I’m out.”_

The General squirmed. _“I told him that Sir, I figured you’d want….he said he knows you’re here, he scanned for your genetic signature._

_“Well la de da and isn’t that just the creepiest thing ever?”_

The General chose not to respond.

 _“Well, there…there is only one way to fix that.”_ Evil Rick pulled on his lab coat, pocketed his cigarettes and laser pistol then began carefully calibrating his portal gun. He pointed it at the wall and opened up a swirling emerald portal.

 _“Tell him I’m out.”_ He re-asserted, as he stepped through the large dimensional gateway.

_—————————————–_

Evil Rick slung back another shot of throat scolding bourbon and searched his coat for a cigarette but to his dismay realised he had greedily chain-smoked all but one.

The tavern was dank and gloomy, stuffed to the rafters with criminals of every type from each corner of the galaxy, the atmosphere thick with the odour of sweat and the tang of blood; it was a homely kind of place.

As the bartender attempted to remove the bottle, he banged his fist on the table and shot him a steely glance. The bartender, faintly recognising him slinked away, cursing loudly.

_“Don’t…don’t you swear at me Motherf…_

He cut off mid-sentence distracting by music, it seemed so loud, almost as if it was playing both in the bar and his head, faintly he began to recognise it; Nick Cave ….[Stagger Lee](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DNbe5RERDh4k&t=MWVlYzZhYWM4YmE0ODhjZDJmMjBhNjZlYTcwMWRmNTJiOGU2ODVhZCx1N0VWUmZZcA%3D%3D)….unmistakable.

He tried to resume his trail of thought but each time he grasped for it, somehow it eluded him, the music, its resonance; it was highly disturbing, perverse almost. He looked over at bartender watching with confusion as the edges of his vision started to blur, slowly starting to double. His mouth was dry, raw and he could taste something vaguely chemical…had someone poisoned him…how?

He stood up and swaggered, forced to clasp onto the sticky edges of the table, trying to correct an uncomfortable shift in his equilibrium.

 _“I…I need to go to restroom.”_  He muttered to himself.

He floundered all the way, dragging his lead feet, his stomach lurching with every step. 

Entering, he lost his balance and stumbled into the nearest cubical, falling hard to his knees and emptying the soured contents of his stomach in a spectacularly foul cascade. 

His vision had gone beyond misty blur and was now gradually starting to pixelate. Hearing someone enter, he struggled to his feet, forced to hold himself against the cubical walls as the ground below him started to nauseatingly tilt and sway.

_“He came in here!”_

That voice…a Rick, definitely a Rick.

Suddenly the cubicle door was kicked in with such force that the hinges rattled and the handle smashed a sizable chunk out of the cubicle wall, throwing Evil Rick back onto the toilet bowl. He looked up, dazed, stunned and disgusted by the sight in front of him; Riq IV and behind him one, _no,_ two Council stooges.

Before he could consider whether he was hallucinating, Riq’s bony hands wrapped around his throat; instinctively he struggled against them, trying to break the choke-hold whilst the Officers removed his weapons.  

 _“Feeling a bit off, are we Rick, music a bit m-much?”_  The High Council Leader teased with that horribly familiar shit eating grin.

Evil Rick tried to respond but his windpipe was too heavily restricted, he attempted to kick out but most of the feeling in his legs had gone.

_“Sure…surely you recognise this little psychotropic cocktail R-Rick….after all, you designed it, dimensionally coded, triggered by sound?”_

Shit, if this really was the poison they had administered, he only had a few precious minutes before he completely lost consciousness.  

Riq IV stepped back. _“Take him.”_ He commanded with a self-satisfied grin.

They had not discovered the knife hidden in his boot and that was at least some comfort, it didn’t make up however for the fact Evil Rick couldn’t remember if this drug forced you to violently evacuate your bowels.

In a moment of adrenaline fueled clarity, he deliberately slumped, allowing his hand to trace his leg and retrieve his switch blade from the top of his boot.

By this point his sight was almost non-existent; black edges swirled and flickered across his vision allowing only the perception of odd shapes and colours. He flicked the blade out and stuck it straight into what he hoped was the first Council Officer’s jugular; the accompanying spray of warm blood across his face blood certainly suggested he had met his target. He fell awkwardly on top of the guy, who began writhing beneath him, obviously bleeding out.  With everything he had and everything he’d lost, he began pulling, screaming hacking and stabbing at anything which came vaguely near him; the resultant shrieks and splatters of blood reassuring him that things, unlikely as it seemed, could go in his favour.

He was on the floor now, repeatedly swiping and slashing at the two Officers….it took him a few moments to realise that they had been dead for a while and he was now merely reducing what was left of their bodies to a soft bloody pulp.

With his remaining strength he pulled his weak blood-soaked body along the ground by his elbows and mercifully made it out of the restroom door. From the sticky, filthy bar floor he looked up straight into the face of Riq, admittedly he couldn’t quite make out his distinct features but the shape of that ridiculous hair was unmistakable. He found himself able to say only one word before the darkness enveloped him and he lost consciousness; _“Fuck.”_

——————————————-

Evil Rick repeatedly drifted in and out of consciousness, experiencing only fleeting incoherent glimpses of what was actually happening to him, he was being transported somewhere, that much was clear. When his perceptions finally started to fully form, he awoke in a dark room, chained to the wall by his wrists, but mercifully still fully clothed; that at least was a good start.

The large golden Council logos on the wall suggested he was perhaps being held in one of the rooms situated within the large network of catacombs that existed underneath the Citadel of Ricks.

At first he wondered if he had been arrested, but it seemed unlikely; the Council of Ricks were extremely bureaucratic with a whole range of procedures and proformas for that type of thing, if he’d been arrested, he’d definitely be standing in the grand High Council Chamber right now. No, this was obviously something far more sinister.

From the shadows someone emerged, dressed immaculately in over-the-top High Council garb topped off with black leather gimp mask which bulged at the areas where the guy had attempted, but failed to fit it over his hair and beard. He seemed to be holding a rather sturdy looking riding crop.

_“J-J-J-Jesus Christ Riq, take…take that thing off, it looks ridiculous!”_

With an audible huff, Riq IV removed the mask and used his fingers to tease his hair back into its strange triangular formation.

Evil Rick felt sick with disappointment, if someone was going to go to all the trouble of drugging and kidnapping him, couldn’t it at least be someone he wanted to abuse him, was that too much to fucking ask?

 _“Well, well, well…”_ Riq began. _“Evil Rick, it seems I now have you in my dastardly clutches!”_ Riq hit the riding crop down on his own hand for added effect, but the act lost most of its threat as he visibly winced with the pain.

Evil Rick rolled his eyes. Dastardly clutches, really? Jesus Christ was this what he sounded like when he captured people and tried to intimate them, surely not? Using his full name like that too; the whole thing was just weird. 

 _“W-w-what do you want Riq?”_ he sighed.

Wrong question; as soon as the words had left his lips Riq had launched himself at him, pressing his body against him, breathing hot and clamorous on his neck, his shitty little pointed beard poking into him. _Ugh_ , it was disgusting.

 _“You know what I want.”_ He sneered, tracing his tongue around the circumference of Evil Rick’s ear.

_“No Riq, I…I really fucking don’t.”_

Riq thrashed the riding crop hard across Evil Rick’s face, the impact leaving an angry red welt across his facial scar, then moved his hand forward to tenderly cup his prisoner’s balls. Evil Rick took a deep breath and forced himself not to react; it was exactly what the prick wanted.

 _“Jesus, yeah I…I get that, okay Riq, I…I’m not a complete fucking idiot, but is all this really necessary you psychotic asshole?”_ Oh God, those words, he felt sure he’d heard C-137 utter them to him on more than one occasion. He didn’t want to think about all he might have in common with the sadist now clawing at his crotch, it made his stomach turn.

 _“MMmmm….more”_ Riq mumbled into his neck.

 _“More? More what?”_ Evil Rick was thoroughly confused, he wasn’t aware he’d given him anything.

 _“More names.”_ Riq pleadingly gasped, running his hand down Evil Rick’s tight black shirt.

Evil Rick grinned at the stupidity of the whole thing. _“You’re a disgusting little piece of shit Riq.”_

Riq moaned and scraped his fingers up Evil Rick’s thighs.

_“Just the sight of you makes me want vomit straight into your vile face; you…you’re a worthless, pathetic, creepy little –urp-turd who isn’t fit to exist on the bottom of my shoe.”_

Oh my God was Riq getting an erection? Evil Rick suppressed a chuckle; admittedly he was enjoying this far more than he should be.

 _“What do I, what do I deserve?”_ Riq asked with desperation, sliding his riding crop across Evil Rick’s chiseled jaw.

 _“Death.”_ He was serious too.

 _“How?”_ Riq whispered breathlessly against his ear, salaciously rubbing his semi against Evil Rick’s thigh.

Evil Rick failed to suppress the sadistic grin that bloomed across his face as he heard the question.

 _“Firstly, I’d strip you and restrain your shivering body against this wall, then…then I’d administer an epidural.”_  He whispered back, pinching the soft skin of Riq’s earlobe between his teeth until he heard him moan.

 _“Then I’d release you from your bonds and watch you fall down to your knees on useless legs._ ”

 _“Then?”_ Riq asked with urgent wide eyes as he slipping his hand around behind Evil Rick to scrape his finger’s down his spine.

_“Then, I…I’d gather up these chains and drag your limp paralysed body over broken glass and hypodermic needles.”_

Evil Rick listened to Riq’s groans, Jesus it sounded as if the guy was being penetrated; he continued unperturbed.

_I’d bind your wrists to your ankles and I’d p-plunge your bloodied, scarred and scraped body into a large tank of salt water.”_

Upon the mention of water, he spat vehemently into Riq’s face and watched with satisfaction as Riq smoothed the angry spit into his mouth savoring it like it were cum. Yep, this one was definitely a submissive masochist walking around in the skin of a powerful sadist.

_“I’d watch with –urp-amusement as you struggled and thrashed, unable to move anything below your waist until you finally accepted you…your fate and sunk heavily to the bottom.”_

Evil Rick’s watched as Riq face flushed crimson.

_“I’d only choose to fetch your lifeless body up from the depths for a brief moment of air, when I was satisfied you were on the edge of death.”_

_“Please.”_ Riq gasped, like a proper little submissive.  

Evil Rick leaned his face closer to Riq’s, their noses almost touching, eyes glittering in the dim light as he felt Riq’s full erection, resting solidly against his thigh.

_“I’d repeat this process for longer and longer periods until you begged me to die.”_

It was time to go in for the kill.

_“But I would force you to live, to subsist in my captivity, like a dog, collared and broken, begging for any slight semblance of my attention, desperate to please, with not once ounce left of the man you used to be.”_

He watched as Riq fell down to his knees before him, landing eye level to his crotch and began unbuckling his trousers, licking his lips, clearly desperate to be thankful. Damn there was something deliciously perverse about being capable of bringing a man to his knees even when unable to dominate him physically.

As his trousers and underwear were lowered to his knees Evil Rick half considered protesting, but his bloodthirsty threats had predictably aroused him and he was already sporting a semi of his own which Riq had clearly now spied.

Riq buried his head between Evil Rick’s legs and began sloppily gobbling him with little finesse. No, no, no, this wouldn’t do at all.

 _“Riq”_ he snarled. _“Take your fucking time, J-Jesus.”_

The pace slowed, but still there was something slack jawed and clumsy about the whole thing.

 _“Tighten your lips.”_ He commanded. “ _Take in my entire length and keep your tongue flat.”_

 _“Better.”_ He praised, bucking his hips, forcing Riq to take more and hold it down. Fuck, was he really beginning to gag, already?

Riq’s hand moved forward to gently cup his balls, uggh it was just too tender an act.

 _“Fucking squeeze asshole.”_ Evil Rick growled, trying to coax out a little more pain to sweetly edge his pleasure.

He had to admit Riq’s eager mouth felt pretty damn good, wrapped hot, wet and desperate around his cock. Clearly the guy wanted to do a good job. Christ, had he really gone to all this trouble just to suck some dick?

Evil Rick’s introspective thoughts were washed away as he began to feel Riq’s slick lips quicken.

 _“Mmm…. faster, you…you loathsome, repellent, revolting little dipshit.”_ He moaned hoarsely, arching his head back and pulling against his bonds, enjoying the sensation of being held captive, forcing the metal of the chains to cut into his delicate wrists.

Riq’s head was frantically bobbing up as down as he erratically and repeatedly impaled himself on Evil Rick’s throbbingly hard cock. The sensation was exquisite and Evil Rick found himself being brought to a quick orgasm. He groaned helplessly as he shot sticky hot thick strands of cum down Riq’s throat with each deep thrust of his hips.

Evil Rick closed his eyes and took in a soothingly deep breath as the flood of endorphins quickly began to subside. He looked down at Riq who was stil licking and slurping at him in an attempt to clean up every tiny splatter of his seed with his already coated tongue.

 _“You did a very good job.”_ Evil Rick praised, flashing him his most sincere smile.

_“Release me and I…I’ll reward you.”_

Riq, without pausing to give it a moment’s thought scrambled across to the table in the corner and retrieved the keys then rushed back to undo the latches on Evil Rick’s wrist restraints.

Evil Rick rubbed the marked skin around his wrist as he was finally freed. He took soft dangerous steps towards Riq then stooped to pick up the riding crop.

 _“G-get on your fucking knees.”_ He snarled, his features contorting into a grotesque sneer.

He brought the riding crop down upon Riq’s head and neck and arms and back as he spoke, punctuating each word with a painful blow.

_“Y-y-y-you do not come to my fucking home and spy on me. You do not drug me. You do not kidnap me and force –urp- force me to come to this shit hole of a Citadel.”_

_“If I ever, ever see you again I will kill you and it will be nothing fuck…fucking exotic Riq, a simple bullet through your brain will suffice.”_

Riq was cowering and shaking, his arms held protectively over his head, obviously taking the worse of the blows as they were now spectacularly flared, the flesh raised, striped and red.

With the last crack across Riq’s back the crop shattered into two and Evil Rick was forced to discard the remaining half.

He lowered his head and pinched Riq’s chin between his thumb and forefinger forcing him to hold his cold, callous stare.

_“I imagine you, as well as I, don’t want anyone to know about this little indiscretion, so we’ll keep it to ourselves won’t we?”_

Riq nodded mutely.

Evil Rick released his grip with a hiss of disgust and marched towards to door.

_“After all Riq, you wouldn’t want the whole Council to know what a dirty little submissive fuck-toy you really are, would you?”_

He didn’t bother to wait for Riq’s response, he opted instead to slam the door in his face; he really wasn’t worth any further effort.

End


End file.
